logocreationfandomcom-20200215-history
User talk:Rswfan
Hello. Swannie created this wiki, so I would suggest asking her. I know she's been inactive for a while, but I think it would be best if you at least tried to contact her first about becoming a bcrat. JoePlay (talk) 19:53, 23 January 2009 (UTC) :Hi, yeah I'd be fine with you becoming a bcrat. I'm not on very often anymore but I will be hopefully soon. Um, I don't really have anything specific that you should do, other than just watch for vandalism, make logos/favicons/skins, help other users out... It would probly be good to read the Help pages (..I think there are some lol). I'll go ahead and make you one right now, thanks for the help :) swannietalk 02:36, 24 January 2009 (UTC) ::UPDATE: I just made you a bcrat, sysop, and gave you rollback rights. thanks again for helping out! swannietalk 02:38, 24 January 2009 (UTC) Yeah that's fine if you don't know how to make new skins. But there are a bunch of different help pages on help.wikia.com if you're interested in learning. Again thanks for the help :) swannietalk 21:19, 26 January 2009 (UTC) Rollback rights I've never used it although I have the rollback right on several other wikias. Even if I had it, I can't possibly be on this wiki 24/7 looking for vandals. Could you still consider giving me RB rights? Deathgleaner 03:53, 23 February 2009 (UTC) Newspaper Can I post the whether-we-should-have-a-newspaper-or-not announcement on the Main Page, since most people choose to dismiss the notice? Deathgleaner 01:22, 9 March 2009 (UTC) Sysop? Yes, I've been wanting sysop here for a while since I believe I have contributed sufficiently. Then, sysop me! :) Deathgleaner 04:19, 19 March 2009 (UTC) @disabled You have a message waiting for you at MediaWiki_talk:Welcome-user and User talk:Rswfan/Newspaper1 Request for Rollback Status Hi Rswfan. I dont like asking for extra rights, but i wanted to ask for rollback. It will help me to easily move and revert any vandalism that may come to this wiki. I am fourth in editing (behind JoePlay) and contribute to the newspaper and the Template Task Force. I have created many templates on Logo Creation Wiki, Userboxes and Software Templates. Its up to you. Id prefer a three-letter answer, but if its two-lettered, thats fine also ;) Merci Beaucoup,-User:HerbisoarEmpire •Talk • 23:46, 25 March 2009 (UTC) Thanks! Thanks alot for the Rollback rights! I really appreciate it.-User:HerbisoarEmpire •Talk • 12:28, 26 March 2009 (UTC) Twitter account? Hello Rswfan. I was wondering whether logo creation wiki should get a Twitter account so we can update the whole world on our status. It's a great service, and many wikis already have one. I'm thinking that maybe the account can be accessed by admins only. Should be http://logocreation.twitter.com Deathgleaner 23:55, 26 March 2009 (UTC) -i think its a good idea -User:HerbisoarEmpire •Talk • 01:00, 27 March 2009 (UTC) :Then, it is created. Deathgleaner 19:30, 27 March 2009 (UTC) I think it should, however, be able to be viewed by anyone, but only edited by sysops. Or we could have two twitters, one for sysops and one for everybody.Thanks,-User:HerbisoarEmpire •Talk • 20:20, 27 March 2009 (UTC) I have emailed Deathgleaner the password and username so they can help us out with the twitter account so it will be better to ask them 'bout that. :What you mentioned above is done. File:Sysopcrown.PNG May I use this? After all, it's for sysops. I'll probably end up creating an svg of this if you don't mind. Deathgleaner 04:19, 28 March 2009 (UTC) Curved text Besides Photoshop, which is what I use, I don't know for sure if free programs can curve text. GIMP is the most popular free one. Other than that, I found this article which lists 10 free web-based programs. Good luck. JoePlay (talk) 21:15, 28 March 2009 (UTC) vandalism Forum_talk:Warped_Tour_Wiki/Logo needs deleting for the obvious reason. Also how long does it usually take before a logo request is completed (just wonderin) --Semajdraehs- any replies to my Talk page 16:34, 16 April 2009 (UTC) AllisBrawl Logo How do I create a logo to put on my wiki's main page? A F K When Needed Forgive me, but... mind if I ask why such a name is unacceptable? It's not vulgar, discriminatory, crude, insulting, obscene - I can't find a reason why anyone would be offended by it... what's the problem? A F K When 20:06, 17 May 2009 (UTC) :Right. Well, you deleted my User Page for no reason in so far as you never explained why "A F K When Needed" is "unsuitable". I politely enquired as to why, and in response you banned me. I consider this an extreme and unwarranted abuse of your powers without any form of provocation whatsoever. :To be civil and polite, I am hereby warning you that I will be informing both JoePlay and Wikia themselves of your actions. You are rude, you ban people for simply asking you a question, and you have the bare mimimum of communication. I do not consider you suitable for an Admin role and hope JoePlay and Wikia agree. A F K When 11:15, 19 May 2009 (UTC) :Oh, and one more thing. It is a silly name. I came from here originally, and the name's better in the context of the game. But on Wikia, you make a name and deal with it... I still think there's a difference between not liking a name and noticing it's unacceptable :P A F K When 17:51, 19 May 2009 (UTC) ::Rswfan, this behavior is very inappropriate. A user's page should never be deleted (except for obvious extreme cases), and a user should not be blocked for simply questioning the actions of an admin. Therefore, the Wikia Community team decided to demote you from Bureaucrat to Administrator. Please don't do anything else like this. Further inappropriate action will result in your Administrator rights will be taken away too. JoePlay (talk) 19:00, 19 May 2009 (UTC) You can check what it was without restoring it. After you click "View or Restore (x) revisions" then there should be a timestamp next to the revision you'd like to view. — Balistic 20:30, 28 June 2009 (UTC) Twitter account Hi Rswfan. I've been away from wikis for a while due to school and other things in my busy schedule. Now, I have just recently returned and noticed that this wiki has a twitter account. Would you mind giving me the account info, like the password? You can just email it to me...I think I have email enabled on my account. Thanks a lot! swannie :) 23:01, 30 June 2009 (UTC) :Thank you! swannie LCW SW WH 12:38, 1 July 2009 (UTC) RE: ok.. I used GIMP. I don't have photoshop...kinda wish I did though lol. swannie LCW SW WH 19:13, 3 July 2009 (UTC) :Do you have the newest version of GIMP? I just downloaded the newest version and now I can't figure out how to do it for the life of me. Hmmm...I used the older version of GIMP to do all of those buttons. I'll try to figure it out. Oh, and could you please check this out and give your input? Thanks! swannie LCW SW WH 19:33, 3 July 2009 (UTC) ::Question: what do you mean by "supporting me" in the forums? Do you think we should delete the requests for inactive wikis? And, yes, I'm now using GIMP 2.6.6 and I think I've just figured out how to do it. Except, in this version it doesn't have the right setting to make it look that way for some reason...weird..K here are the steps: :# Go to "File" --> "Create" --> "Logos" :# Then there should be a setting called "Starburst". I don't have that on mine anymore since I downloaded the newer version. But that's what I used on all those buttons. :# Then just fill out the form and click OK. ::swannie LCW SW WH 19:46, 3 July 2009 (UTC) :::You're at the right place. That's as far as I got, because apparently the setting I used for all of the images was taken out of this version of GIMP. It was "Starburst," and I can't seem to find it in GIMP 2.6.6 swannie LCW SW WH 19:56, 3 July 2009 (UTC) Hmmm....well I used "Lucida Handwriting" and I thought it was starburst. But now I'm not so sure. I'll check it out and let you know if I find anything. swannie LCW SW WH 13:12, 12 July 2009 (UTC) Swannie I guess many wikis will have to wait for months. When is Swannie coming back? Two sister wikis to my new wiki have waited for two months. Sorry, I am in big need of my logo before the end of the season. Amy Cotton 15:28, 11 July 2009 (UTC) :Yes, I agree with Amy. Swannie said she will have to "do the oldest wiki requests", but seeing her progress a month and half is just ridiculis. :Either this wiki is going to get down to the logos and themes, or you mine as well call it inactive. Phin68 talk to Phin68 14:58, 3 August 2009 (UTC) ::I apologize for my lack of work here. I've been real busy lately and haven't had much time to devote to these wikis. I know I said that I would get down to business and I haven't, and now I just think it's fine to make whatever request you want. Once again, I'm really sorry that I don't have much time to devote to wikis anymore. Hopefully that will change in the future, but I hope there are still some people that will help make new logos and skins. swannie LCW SW WH 16:07, 10 August 2009 (UTC) Create Protect Hi, Could you move protect the Hello everybody! page to Sysop or Autoconfirmed, just checking the deletion log, its been deleted twice recently and has been recreated again. -- 17:30, November 3, 2009 (UTC) Your logo on the top search bar Hi, how did you create the logo on the left of http://logocreation.wikia.com/index.php?title=User_talk:Rswfan&action=edit&section=new. It is not that hard to see it looks like a orange, yellowish fire ball, and I was wondering how did you create it and put it on there? --Andrew Schlieffen Executive Administrator of Modern Wikia and Valkyrie Movie Wikia 20:18, November 3, 2009 (UTC) Spam problems I've been following Logocreation on Twitter and apparently there's a bunch of spam logo requests. Can we be more vigilant and watch for them? Deathgleaner 21:07, November 7, 2009 (UTC) P.S.:; Your talk page header is very hard to see (blue on black) can you change it? Thanks Thanks for the logo http://logocreation.wikia.com/wiki/Forum:Video_Game/Logo?diff=0&oldid=8393, but could you make the backround somewhat more like a gaming type.--Burcheck 15:01, December 19, 2009 (UTC) Hi, could you make my logo? I made a new wiki and I need it ASAP. You're the number 1 featured user so I know I can tust you. Thanks. --Murphyshane Adoption Hi Rswfan. I was talking to Sannse on the IRC like a week ago about adopting the wiki, as neither you or swannie had shown your faces, so I started Forum:Adminship per sannse's request. I dont suppose you could give your "seal of approval" as you popped up on the RC. -- 08:51, March 14, 2010 (UTC) I see, sorry for wasting your time --Murphyshane I think I can get it going myself so no worries --Murphyshane Wiki Twitter Now that I have adminship, I was wondering, do you have the details for the wiki's twitter account? If so, could you me them :P Thanks, -- 22:08, March 17, 2010 (UTC) RuneScape Wiki Copycat Wow you copy of RuneScape wiki alot dude! --Lcawte 15:58, April 3, 2010 (UTC) :Still copy the idea's/design :P --Lcawte 16:23, April 3, 2010 (UTC) Re: Teacher Huff, fine then. Put me down to teach theme creating themn . | You do know I'm admin right, and we're equal, plus were the only people here even going to bother? --Lcawte 10:42, April 5, 2010 (UTC) Hi! Where I can help with creating or making logos? No, I would like create for other users logos :) [[User:Misterr|